Jason's Memories of the Girl with the Braid
by GoddessOfFanfiction
Summary: When Jason starts to get flashes of his life back, why is she always there? Why can he escape the girl with the braid? JEYNA. Sort of AU


**Hey there! So, this is my second Jeyna ****fan fiction****. This is about Jason getting back some of his memories. I'm not sure whether to call this an AU or not. It does have some quotes, but they might not be in the right order and I twisted them a bit. Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**-GoddessOfFanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters! There are some quotes in here that I changed a bit, but they still go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

In a way, Percy was lucky that his memories came back pretty much at once. Jason's hit him at different times, random things triggering it. They flashed at him, like pounding into his skull. Sometimes, nothing would trigger it, it would just randomly strike him, many times, nearly causing him to black out. One of his firsts came back when he was falling asleep. He remembered Leo mocking that venti at The Wilderness School. "I'm Dylan. I'm so cool. I want to date myself, but I don't know how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!" Thus, beginning what would be the first in a violent attack of memories.

* * *

Jason was watching, but not as himself. It seemed as if he was floating above everyone; a bird's eye view. He saw a table with five kids sitting at it. There were two girls, one with blonde hair in a high ponytail and light green eyes (They never describe Gwen in the book, and this is haw I picture her.) and the other with long black hair in a braid and black onyx eyes. They were both giggling, although the one with the braid seemed to be fighting it. Next to them were two other boys. One had short brown hair and light brown eyes (It only described his hair in the book.) and the other had short yet messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. It was himself. The last boy was standing up. He had curly black hair and clear blue eyes, and was tall. Strangely, red was stained around his mouth, much like a vampire. They all seemed painfully familiar, but Jason just couldn't put his finger on their names. They all had on purple t-shirts with something written on them in golden. This had probably been about two years ago, seeing how Vision-Jason looked about fourteen.

The black haired boy seemed to be doing dome sort of impression. He held his back stiffly, and his face was scrunched up, his eyes squinting and trying to look beady. "I am Octavian and you shall respect me!" he exclaimed in a sort of high pitched voice.

The brown haired boy snorted. "Yeah, 'cause people respect Octavian…unless they're blackmailed into it."

He continued his impression. "What was that? I do not seem to remember you being in the First Cohort! How dare you disrespect me!"

The blonde girl giggled and the girl with the braid was clearly attempting to hold her laughter back. "I shall read a message from the gods! You there!" he pointed to Vision-Jason. "Give me twenty stuffed pillow-pets! Now!"

The brown haired boy and Vision-Jason were now clutching each other to stay sitting on the bench while they laughed. "Do you hear me?! I am Octavian! I am short, annoying, and I stab teddy bears to impress people! You must obey me and make me praetor! Obey!"

That was it. Vision-Jason couldn't take it anymore. He laughed so hard, he fell off the bench, right onto the floor. That seemed to be the last straw for the girl with the braid, too. She couldn't hold it back anymore. A bubble of laughter left her mouth. The black haired boy pumped his fist. "Yes! I made her full-on laugh. Better than all you guys could do!"

He hi-fived everybody around the table. Even Vision-Jason, who was still on the floor. "You, -, are now part of us."

When he said her name, his mind fuzzed it out. Almost like Juno-Hera…whatever!- was letting him see this memory, but not the people.

* * *

Jason sat back up and gasped. His first memory. His first clue about his old life. And although his head was pounding like crazy, he wished for more. But, you know the saying. "Be careful what you wish for."

The next one didn't happen for a while. When Piper gripped his hand and followed him, saying, "If I fall, you're catching me," Jason felt like something was tugging at the back of his brain. But it wasn't until Leo stepped out and said, "You're catching me, too, Superman. But I ain't holding your hand," that it really struck him.

* * *

There were those two girls again. They looked about the same age, perhaps a few months older. The blonde girl's hair was a bit longer, still in a ponytail, and she had on jeans and a purple pullover hoodie. The girl with the braid had on black pants and a long sleeved purple shirt.

"What are we doing out here, Jason?" the blonde girl asked Vision-Jason, who stood in front of them.

"I am going to fly you girls up to that tree," he said pointing up to a tall tree a few yards away.

The girls' eyes widened. "What?" they exclaimed.

He smirked. "You heard me." He turned to the black haired girl. "Unless you're scared, that is."

"Never, Grace," she said with a glare and a look of confidence.

Vision-Jason held out his hands. The blonde girl stepped forward, but didn't step into his arms. She pointed at him with her index finger. "If I fall, you're catching me. Or, for the love of Jupiter, I will tell - to sick her dogs on you." She turned to the black hair girl. "Right -?"

She smirked. "And I will gladly oblige."

Vision-Jason rolled his eyes. "I got it, -n."

'At least I got some part of her name,' Jason thought.

The blonde stepped forward and Vision-Jason securely wrapped an arm around hers, knowing he could hold her petite frame. Didn't matter how small that girl was though, she could be fierce when she wanted to be.

Vision-Jason turned towards the black haired girl. "Come on, -."

She glared at him. "You're catching me, too, Watt-head. But, I'm not holding your hand."

He smirked and grabbed her waist, quickly lifting off the ground as she shrieked in protest.

* * *

And then, Jason was back. Although that memory seemed like minutes, only a few seconds had passed. Jason shook his head to clear it and walked on like nothing happened. Which, to Piper and Leo, was exactly what happened.

Later on, another one struck. Jason was happy to get them, but did they have to be so painful? Something did trigger this one, but he didn't realize what it was until after.

Jason didn't really mind Piper's using him for a pillow. She had a cute way of breathing when she slept - inhaling through the nose, exhaling with a little puff through the mouth. But at the same time, it felt…wrong. Like, it was supposed to be someone else sleeping like that. And then his head throbbed, something pulling at him, yelling at him to remember. And he did.

* * *

Vision-Jason sat at a desk in front of a humongous pile of papers. Jason could tell he was older in this one. Vision-Jason looked about the same age he was now. Something told him this was recent. Possibly right before he showed up on that bus. He watched and he saw the girl with the braid sitting next to him. She wore a purple Roman style dress-type thing with golden armor over her shoulders. A few medals were pinned there and Jason realized that Vision-Him was wearing a similar outfit.

They both continued signing paper work. Vision-Jason looked out the window and saw it was already dark. He turned to tell the girl something, but when he looked, she drooped forward, laying her head on her arms. Vision-Jason looked surprised, like normally she was the one to wake him up.

Just then, she shifted, turning to the side like someone would if they were lying down. She started to roll forward, off of the table, but Vision-Jason quickly reached out and caught her head. She stayed sound asleep and that seemed to surprise Vision-Jason even more. He glanced at the considerably small pile of work left on the desk and say that the girl's side was already done and sighed. He gently laid the girl's head down on his lap, the rest of her body lying on the large bench seat they were on.

Vision-Jason kept working on the pile, careful not to hit the girl with his arms. She suddenly shifted, so her face was angled upward, facing Vision-Jason. He glanced down at her, making sure she didn't fall off. Then, he just continued to look at her. Her braid was coming undone and small pieces were framing her face. She looked peaceful and content, something Jason was guessing most people didn't see very often from this girl who seemed to be in all of his slowly regaining memories.

Vision-Jason watched with curiosity written on his face. He noticed she had a really cute way of breathing when she was asleep. She inhaled through her nose, scrunching it up a tiny bit, and breathing out of her mouth that always seemed to smell like jelly beans and hot chocolate. Her mouth stayed open just a tiny bit, always repeating the same process. Vision-Jason smiled softly and finished the rest of his paper work. He bent down the girl's temple and lightly kissing it, murmuring, "Night, -," before leaning against the back of the bench and falling asleep.

* * *

Jason put a hand to his temple, trying to stop the pulsing thump that raced through his head, magnifying every heartbeat. That girl. She was in every memory he had ever gotten back, which wasn't much, but still. He didn't even know her name. She felt ridiculously important and when Piper opened her multi-colored eyes, seeing her head in his lap made the feeling that had been comforting moments ago seem…like he was betraying the girl with the braid. But, he wasn't…right?

And then, his memory was back. So, he assumed he wouldn't get anymore flashbacks. Wrong. He had his thoughts back, but now, specific moments kept coming back to him.

Like, when Piper through a butterscotch at his head when they were helping Leo plan the ship, he blinked, and he saw the dark haired girl in her place, obsidian eyes twinkling as she chucked a jelly bean at his head and laughed afterward. Or when they were at the dining pavilion and Piper shoved Leo into a wall, both of them laughing, he saw the blonde girl pushing the brown and black haired boys into a column while him and the black haired girl laughed. Or when Jason sat with Piper and Leo, pouring over blueprint designs, he saw himself with the black haired girl, studying numerous maps and pinpointing certain places.

And, every time, he would blink, and it would just be him, Piper, and Leo. But he noticed something. No matter what memory it was, she was always there. There wasn't a single memory where she wasn't around him. So, even though he remembered almost everything, there was one thing he didn't. Why did he feel like he was betraying them all…most importantly Reyna?


End file.
